


ϟPromise Broken ϟ OneShort Higuel

by CallMeEmmaTPN



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Boys' Love, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeEmmaTPN/pseuds/CallMeEmmaTPN
Summary: (Estaba llorando cuando hacia esto :"v)Como leen en la descripción del fic este oneshort fue hecho para un concurso en Hiroguel  Amino como no podía hacer contenido +18 tuve que hacer uno así aunque me dolió hacerlo :"v bueno es todo,créditos al creador del dibujo utilizado para la portada y a Mystix (?)por la imagen extraUna cosa más este es un respaldo de mis fics de Wattpad para no perderles en un futuro
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera
Kudos: 2





	ϟPromise Broken ϟ OneShort Higuel

Gotas de lluvia caían en un cielo totalmente nublado,se avecinaba una fuerte tormenta en una ciudad totalmente moderna,era nada mas ni nada menos que San Fransokyo,aquel clima es perfecto para algo triste no?

Pues esta ocasión en un parque en el centro de la ciudad,dos individuos se encontraban ahí al parecer algo estaba pasando

_**-Terminamos....-se escucho decir de uno de ellos sin mostrar un solo sentimiento,un mirada seria y vacía perteneciente a un** _ _**moreno-** _ _**no puedo seguir con esta farsa....** _

_**-Por que...por que jugaste conmigo...Miguel** _ _**dime** _ _**por que -decía el otro individuo de 16 años piel clara y suave,mantenía la mirada baja mientras lágrimas se fundían con la lluvia y** _ _**apretaba** _ _**sus puños tratando de no soltarle un golpe,por que a pesar de las anteriores palabras del moreno aun sentía amor,que poco a poco con el paso de los minutos moría como una frágil** _ _**flor-** _ _**.** _

_**-No te tengo que dar explicaciones Hiro,** _ _**adiós-** _ _**se da la vuelta y decide irse,pero una mano toma su brazo** _ _**sorprendiéndolo-** _ ****

_**-No Miguel no te vayas,tienes que decirme ahora si no no te dejare** _ _**ir-trataba** _ _**de mantener firme su voz pero era inútil,estaba sobre forzando su** _ _**voz-** _ ****

No hace caso alguno y con brusquedad lo aparta para irse corriendo a su departamento dejando a Hiro totalmente solo expuesto a la abrumadora tormenta,el nipón cayo de rodillas y lloro amargamente durante un rato,gritaba, maldecía como nunca antes,maldecía por haberse enamorado,por dejarse seducir por la voz y mirada del mexicano.

Estuvo así un largo rato entre la tormenta hasta que se levanto y se fue a casa mejor dicho a donde vive con su tía Cass y Tadashi,al llegar no quiso ver a nadie a la cara y se fue a su cuarto,se encerró y volvió a llorar.

Mientras tanto el mexicano estaban en un lugar,en realidad no estaba en su departamento,estaban en los lugares mas peligrosos de San Fransokyo específicamente donde Hiro hacia sus batallas con robots clandestinos,estaba llorando mientras bajaba la mirada,un hombre alto y un poco obeso lo miraba con una sonrisa

**_-Bien hecho Miguel,ahora tu familia y especialmente tu_ ** **_hermanita_ ** **_Socorro están a salvo,a no aun no,ya te debes de ir en unos días de aquí y_ ** **_largarte_ ** **_a tu_ ** **_pueblucho_ ** ****

**_-Lo....se...._ **

Muchos no entenderán pero aquel hombre le tiene un gran odio a Hiro, al saber que tenia pareja y estaba sumamente feliz,ingenio un plan para hacerlo infeliz,así que investigó a fondo sobre la pareja del nipón, dio con mucha información de el,y toco un punto donde tenia que acceder o no el mexicano,su familia y mas su hermanita,lo amenazo una tarde donde salio solo a comprar cosas,le dio pruebas de que no jugaba con ello,así que Miguel tuvo que acceder si o si y ahora esta aquí

Con el paso de unos cuantos días Hiro insistía en buscar al mexicano pero siempre cuando lo buscaba este no estaba,sus amigos investigaron acerca de esa situación cundo se enteraron,pero ya era tarde cuando descubrieron el por que Miguel hizo tal cosa,ellos ahora se encontraban con Hiro explicándole que Miguel ese día se iría del país y por que se estaba yendo,Hiro salio como de la casa y tomo la motocicleta de su hermano,llego justo cuando el ya estaba abordando, lo tomo del brazo con delicadeza mientras lloraba,le dio la vuelta y le dio un dulce beso,el cual correspondió el mexicano,estuvieron así un tiempo,se separaron y se miraron

_**-Por que no me dijiste.... -lloraba el** _ _**nipón** _ _**-** _

**_-Por el miedo,cuando esto pase....prometo regresar y estar juntos para siempre -el mexicano lo_ ** **_abraza-_ ** **_lo prometo_ **

**_-El nipón de la un profundo beso nuevamente y le da un_ ** **_collar-_ ** **_es una promesa, esto nos unirá,aunque pasen los años y no regresas aun mi amor por ti no morirá_ **

**_-El mio tampoco te amo mi_ ** **_chinito_ **

**_-Te amo mi_ ** **_canelita_ ** ****

Se dan un ultimo abrazo y se va Miguel rápidamente, pero....este final no es feliz ....Miguel al llegar a México se topo con unos cómplices de aquel hombre,y se lo llevaron en una furgoneta negra,aquel hombre antes de que Miguel abordara el avión,mando a unos tipos a vigilar,y le reportaron lo que paso,así que cuando llegaron a cierto lugar después de horas trayendo a Miguel en la furgoneta lo metieron a una bodega, ahí vio a sus padres y hermanita, por error la había echado a perder antes de irse a México y ahora pagaría,vio con sus propios ojos como mataban con armas de fuego a su familia y a el lo mataron también,los familiares restantes vieron los cuerpos de los 4 Riveras,unos días después les dieron una digna sepultura. La noticia corrió por toda Santa Cecilia pero no salio de ahí.

Pasaron los años y Hiro esperaba con ilusión la llegada de su canelita, cuando cumplió 21 decidió ir a Santa Cecilia a buscarlo,sus amigos y familia lo acompañaron,al llegar preguntaron por Miguel Rivera y les dieron la triste noticia,Hiro estaba que no podía con el mismo, corrió al cementerio para ver la lápida de su querido novio,lloro y lloro nuevamente,juro vengarse y eso hizo,pero eso no lo regresaría por que Miguel sin querer rompió su promesa, cayo en depresión durante 5 años hasta que decidió suicidarse tomando analgésicos y amoniaco,pero lo que no sabia era que encontraría a su querido amor en la tierra de los muertos, y finalmente estarían juntos otra vez,esta vez Hiro estaba con sus padres,Miguel su ahora esposo,y la familia Rivera.

Todos los que estaban vivos de familia y conocidos de Hiro entendieron la situación de su suicidio y cada año lo recordaban como un chico genio,al igual que uno torpe y especial, por que el si lo valia,cada año se le hacia un espacio extra a la gran ofrenda para los tres Hamada,ahora la promesa si se había cumplido...finalmente estaba cumplida....

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> (Estaba llorando cuando hacia esto :"v)
> 
> Como leen en la descripción del fic este oneshort fue hecho para un concurso en Hiroguel Amino como no podía hacer contenido +18 tuve que hacer uno así aunque me dolió hacerlo :"v bueno es todo,créditos al creador del dibujo utilizado para la portada y a Mystix (?)por la imagen extra
> 
> Una cosa más este es un respaldo de mis fics de Wattpad para no perderles en un futuro


End file.
